No Regrets
by DimensionBlade 1.2
Summary: "I can't sleep." "Come over to my room."
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Staring at the darkness of my ceiling, stealing glances at my phone, trying to catch a glimpse of what's out the window.

 _I can't sleep._

I rolled over for what seemed to be the 300th time. I kicked away the blanket, only to pull it up to my waist again.

It seemed like normal stuff, but I couldn't deny what was really happening.

I was scared.

The recurring nightmare had been haunting me, I don't want to see it again. Rin, Miku, Kaito, everyone, _dying._ Not just that, but dying because of me, thinking that I was the very reason they died, because I could do nothing for them.

Turning my back from them, they disappeared from the world, and somehow, I was okay with it. I always woke up after that, drenched in sweat and tears, it hurt.

Sometimes, I would be the one dying, and they would turn a blind eye. They didn't care.

 _Why?_

A slight vibration by my leg interrupted my train of thought, it was a text from Rin.

 ** _Rin: You awake?_**

I texted back.

 _ **Len: Yeah. Why?**_

 _ **Rin: I can't sleep either.**_

 _ **Len: How'd you know I was awake?**_

 ** _Rin: I didn't until now._**

 ** _Len: Haha. So what now?_**

 ** _Rin: Come over to my room._**

I put my phone down and complied. Creeping over to my door and hearing a slight creak as it opened, closing it softly behind me. I tip-toed over to her door where it opened for me and I slipped in. Rin silently walked back to her bed, sat down and patted the spot next to her, I sat.

She snuggled into my shoulder, no words were spoken for a little while before she ended the silence.

"So, what's keeping you up?"

"A bad dream, you?" I responded.

"Same. What was your's about?"

"Death. Your's, our friends, and all because of me."

"Mine was about me falling into the lake, you know, the one by the park. You jumped in after me, you save me, but I'm the only one to come back up."

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say about it?" She said, slightly joking.

"I was just thinking...I'd be willing to do that. I'd save you, no matter the cost."

"Don't say that..."

"You're my sister, of course I would."

...

...

...

"We're not actually related you know..." She mumbled.

"Yeah, so?"

"You're adopted."

"I know."

"We have different parents."

"Yep."

"I'm not really your sister."

"Then what would you _like_ to be?"

"I hate you."

"Answer the question." I insisted with a slight teasing manner.

I was answered with warmth.

We both slept soundly that night, and I ended up getting my answer after all.

* * *

The next night, I snuck over to her room again. She was already waiting, chewing on her bottom lip.

"So yesterday was..." I started.

"It was...nice." She finished.

"Yes, it was."

"We're not related by blood."

"But by bond..."

"The question is, what kind of bond do we want to have?" She wondered.

"I know what I want. Do you?"

"I want whatever you want."

"Then..."

"What do _you_ want, Len?"

"It's not ok, right now."

"Then when will it, Len."

"We both graduate high school in a years time. We can sort everything out by then..."

"And if we do by then...?" She urged me forward.

"Then we can go public."

"And after that..."

"If it all works out in the end. We can get married."

She smiled, looking down at her hands.

"But until then..." she placed her lips upon mine, warmth filled my body and goosebumps appeared for a moment before going away. "This can be enough."

"This," my hands wrapped around her hips, I pressed my forehead to her's, "will definitely, be enough."

Her arms looped around my neck as she pulled me down, a small giggle escaped her lips before the night went on.

We both slept soundly, once again.

* * *

It's felt like an eternity, I gripped Rin's hand as we stood by each other. Both wearing our robes, graduation day.

"Are you ready?" I asked with a deep breath.

She let out a light laugh, "I was ready a year ago."

Our names were each called up, we were congratulated by teachers, classmates and family members alike, separating in the process. We soon found each other at the school gate, now dressed in casual clothing once again. With our closest colleagues, family members, and all as witnesses.

We joined hands, foreheads, then lips.

The reaction was rather hilarious, I smiled through our kiss. She got slightly flustered and insisted on another one, I complied.

Everyone grew to accept it, at one point or another. Guys and girls were frustrated alike, as instead of having one of them as a boyfriend or girlfriend, we picked our own siblings.

Our own, non-blood related, near identical, same surname, sibling.

I would never admit it, and I don't think Rin would either, but the part about our relationship being slightly forbidden, taboo.

It made it that much more exciting, alluring almost.

Rin was the person I loved, no matter what anyone else said, it could only be her.

I could say without a doubt, that I had no regrets, none at all.

* * *

 **This was just something I wrote up for fun, don't know where it came from.**

 **In any case, see you guys again later.**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2**


End file.
